Dream Weaver
by I-xAmx-Unwritten
Summary: See inside for a better description. Katie Benoit, Chris's younger sister, is ready to make her mark. John Cena/OC. Other couples in WWE.
1. Intro

Katie Benoit has always been in her older brother, Chris's shadow, even in her early developmental days in ECW. But in 2007, she's finally managing to make a name for herself, becoming a serious contender for the Women's Championship, especially now that her brother wrestles mostly on SmackDown and ECW, and she had moved to RAW. She's even getting noticed by more than just the creative writers, and her new angle with WWE Champ John Cena starts to imitate art in real life. But she, along with everyone else, isn't prepared when tragedy strikes.

A/N: This story starts in March of 2007, specifically the day of March 19, 2007- before the RAW show in Indianapolis, IN(which I was actually at- amazing performances all around), where Chris is scheduled to face John in a Champion versus Champion match- with Katie as the guest referee. Yes, this story does go through the tragic deaths of Chris Benoit and his family, and if you don't like it, then don't read it. I struggled personally whether or not I wanted to start publishing this fic here, because of all the negativity that surrounded Chris and his actions at the time of his death. But I feel that enough time has passed that it isn't as controversial as it was last year.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 1: March 19, Part One

-March 19, 2007, Indianapolis, Indiana

"Are you guys really gonna make us go with you? I mean, really, wouldn't you ladies have more fun shopping without us guys? Then you can go into all your little stores and try stuff on and not have to worry about us trying to peek in the changing rooms to see you naked."

"I'd kick your ass if you even tried that, Orton, so suck it up. You guys lost the bet, so you have to deal with the consequences. Unless you're all too chicken to go shopping with us."

"Chicken? Us? Never. But, um, where are we headed, because you know, some of us don't do so well in some of those stores." Pause. "You ain't gonna drag us into Victoria's Secret, are you? Because then I definitely won't be getting any rest or anything. I'll be dreaming about you in whatever I see you buy."

"John. Relax. You're just gonna be there to carry our bags. Or, more specifically, my bags. And I like to shop, so you're gonna get a little mini workout while we're there, which is what you wanted anyways."

Smirking faintly, twenty-two year old Katie Benoit leaned up, then stood on her tiptoes to press a small kiss to John Cena's cheek, trying not to laugh at the crestfallen looks on his, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, and Bobby Lashley's faces. All four of the men had been conned into going shopping with her, Melina Perez, Maria Kanellis, and Candace Michelle Beckman when they had lost a bet on how easily it would be to check into the hotel they were all staying at for the RAW show that night. And it was rather obvious that the guys were regretting making the bet, because going shopping hadn't exactly been in their game-plan for what they wanted to do before the show later. They also knew that that mall would be swarming with fans, which wasn't a problem, but with their group, it would lead to a lot of speculation on who was dating who and such, which was always rather amusing. And it wasn't like they were all hooking up as much as it seemed in the storylines for t WWE. Randy was engaged, Jeff was involved in a serious relationship, as was Melina. And everyone had a feeling that soon, Katie and John would be together both on and off the show.

"Now, come on. I really wanna hit the Sweet Factory, even though I'll regret it when it comes time to be in that stupid skin competition. I hate wearing a bikini this early in the year. Especially when we're in a place that's not exactly warm." Maria scowled some, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

"We can keep you warm." Randy shot Maria a sly grin, then winced when an elbow was jabbed into his ribs. "Jesus Christ, Katie! What the hell was that for? All I said was that we would keep you ladies warm when you have to go parade in your skimpy bikinis for the fans."

"Thank God I'm not competing in that ridiculous skin competition. I hate those." Katie rolled her eyes some and shook her head, sliding her arm through John's as the group made their way out of the hotel lobby and onto busy Washington Street in downtown Indianapolis.

"Aw, that's not fair, Kates. You know we'd love to see you running around in a skimpy bikini before you take on your refereeing duties." John grinned down at the petite brunette almost playfully, then dodged a swat to his head.

"I'm a wrestler, not a bimbo to be paraded around like meat. Sorry, Maria, Melina, Candace. No offense." Katie grinned sheepishly at her friends, knowing that they would only laugh.

"It's okay, Katie. I'd be more worried if you suddenly announced that you were participating in it, no insulting us." Candace grinned some, trying not to laugh.

"Enough talking. Let's shop." Melina beamed some and led the way through the doors.

"Can't I call Beth and have her rescue me?" Jeff shot the girls a rather pleading look, trying to find a way to fly back into the hotel and lock himself in his room.

"No, Jeff. You lost the bet fair and square. No trying to get out of it." Maria grinned some, looping her arm through his and tugging him down the sidewalk some. "Come on, Bobby. Don't hang back so much. People might think that you don't like us."

Laughing, the Divas led the men down the sidewalk, and all of them quickly ducked into the closest entrance of Circle Centre Mall, knowing that they had already been spotted by fans who were wandering around the city, ready for that evening's event. Katie waved off most of her friends as she and John ducked into the Hot Topic store, Jeff trailing closely behind them. She instantly started flipping through the clearance clothes, and snorted when she saw Jeff hovering over the rack of CD cases. Eyeing a corset top closely, she lifted the hanger and held the garment up to her, looking around for a mirror to see how it would look.

"I think it looks great. Look even better on my floor." John gave Katie a small smirk, making the younger woman roll her eyes.

"John, stop being a horndog for ten minutes, please. I need to find something to wear backstage, before I pull on the ref's jersey." Katie put the corset top back on the rack. "I still can't believe they decided to make me special guest ref for this match. It's not like I'm going to just side with one of you and help one of you cheat."

"They know that. That's why they picked you, because then you can call it as fair as you want, between me and Chris, and besides, it'll be entertaining. Especially if you do pick one of us."

"Right. Like I'm going to try and pick between my brother and my client."

Katie rolled her eyes again, and made her way over to a rack of tank tops. Pausing, she pulled a dark purple one off of the rack, and held it up to herself before smirking, and nodding slightly to herself. Moving over she found a pair of dark gray washed skinny jeans, and picked a pair in her size before taking both items over to the checkout counter. After paying, she sent John a small smirk, and handed him the bag before motioning him and Jeff both out of the store.

"Better make sure you can handle that bag. Because I've just started shopping." Katie grinned up at the taller Champion.

~Several Hours Later~

"I don't see why I need to be at the practice. It's not like I'm the one who's actually involved in wrestling. I'm just going to stand there and make calls. And I already know that John is going over, by submission." Katie scowled some at Jonathan Coachman, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because you will be involved in some of the physicality after the match, with Shawn, and the last thing we want is for you to get hurt." Jonathan nodded several times, leaning back against a counter.

"Fine. Then can we just run that real quick so I can go and get ready? I need to change my clothes and everything."

"Sure."

Katie and John climbed into the wrestling ring set up in the middle of Conseco Fieldhouse's floor, and both of them grinned at Katie's older brother, Chris. Shawn Michaels, another one of their friends was leaning against the security barrier, waiting for what he knew was his cue. Nudging Chris off to the side, Katie held up John's hand, as if the match had already been completed.

"Here is your winner, John Cena!" Lillian Garcia, WWE RAW's ring announcer, stood up over by the announce table as she spoke.

Shawn slid into the ring, and Katie was thrust back by John putting his arm in front of her as Chris rolled out of the ring. All three wrestlers in the ring shifted into defensible stances, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Shawn suddenly jumped forward as if he was going to super-kick John, who ducked and shoved Katie back more into safety. Moving quickly, John lifted Shawn up onto his shoulders as if he was going to FU him, but set him down, both of the men laughing tensely. Katie moved forward again, and gripped John's hand, before crouching some as if she was going to leap and attack Shawn herself but the older man slowly backed out of the ring, leaving Katie and John in it alone.

"Okay, that looked pretty good. But Katie, I want you to act as if you're going to set up Shawn in the German suplex set that you and Chris both do sometimes." Jonathan nodded a few times.

"Kay. I'll remember, Coach. I'm going to shower and change now." Katie nodded a few times before hopping out of the ring and made her way towards the entrance ramp.

"Need any help?" John grinned, then winced when he got an elbow to the ribs from either side of him, from Shawn and Chris.

"Not from you. Meet me in twenty minutes in your locker room so we can relax before we start rolling." Katie shot an almost suggestive grin to John as she hurried up the ramp.


End file.
